The present invention relates generally a self-sealing, non-latex balloon and a method for manufacturing such balloons, and more specifically to a self-sealing valve mechanism for a non-latex balloon. As used herein, the term "balloon" refers to any inflatable toy having a body and an inflation stem.
The popularity of non-latex balloons has grown tremendously over the past five years. This type of balloon includes two flexible plastic sheets which are heat-sealed together in many different configurations (e.g., a circle or heart shape). One or both of the sheets may be decorated or metallized to provide an aesthetically-pleasing balloon.
Since non-latex balloons are highly impermeable, sealing of the balloon stem is critical to extended inflated life. A well-sealed non-latex balloon may remain virtually fully inflated for several weeks even when the inflation fluid is helium.
Until recently, non-latex balloons were filled with air or helium to the desired pressure using a pump mechanism and then sealed by (i) a tightly-tied string, (ii) a clip or cup assembly adapted to crimp the balloon stem, or (iii) heat sealing. The disadvantages of these three systems are self-evident.
The string provides only a marginal seal and can be difficult to apply in the field. Refilling of the balloon is also cumbersome. The clip and cup assemblies add a significant incremental cost and cannot be effectively utilized with helium-filled balloons. Furthermore the balloon stem is often damaged during an attempt to refill the balloon. Heat saling provides a virtually permanent seal, but completely eliminates the ability to refill the balloon. It also requires a heat-sealing mechanism and an appropriate power supply. In addition, proper use of the presently available heat sealing mechanisms requires training and practice.
Recently the non-latex balloon industry has sought to develop a self-sealing balloon and valve mechanism. The objectives have always been clear: reliability, minimal cost, ease of valve fabrication, and simplicity of incorporation into the balloon production system. To-date, several valves formed from two flexible plastic sheets have been made, but despite the efforts of many, each suffers from one or more serious disadvantages. These disadvantages include unacceptably high failure rates, costly fabrication procedures, and difficulty incorporating the valve insertion step into the balloon-manufacturing process.
In addition, all presently available self-sealing valves extend beyond the balloon stem with the two plastic valve sheets being coterminous. Several problems therefore exist.
First, the valve itself is exposed and subject to damage, e.g., by puncture through engagement with the inflation mechanism. Second, the size of the valve is less than that of the conventional balloon stem so as to require an adaptor for convention pump mechanisms. Third, the valve sheets are difficult to fully separate such that interference with the inflation process is often experienced.
Three examples of presently available self-sealing valves are shown herein.